User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Patrick Bateman vs Dexter 2 - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
Yes, Legion. You were right. Anyways, hello everyone, welcome back to yet another installment in the dreadfully repetitive Epic Rap Battles of Horror, and wait - Holy shit, Wonder uploaded another battle today, what the hell are you doing here? Go read that first. Anyways, in this installment of Season 4, serial killer and blood analyst Dexter Morgan goes head to head with handsome American Psycho and business man, Patrick Bateman to see whose the better serial killer disguised as an every day successful business man, as well as to redeem themselves from that shitty first round. My lovely Zach Sherwin of this series, TKandMit saved this battle from not being better than the first by writing for Dexter, as I still have no idea about anything related to that series. Anyways, this matchup was requested by several people, but to name a few, TKandMit, TKandMit and TKandMit suggested it, but TKandMit also suggested it as well. Anyways, enjoy the battle. Trent is uploading today, so be sure to check our his battles as well. Beat Introduction Announcer: (0:01) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! 2! BEGIN! The Battle Patrick Bateman: (0:15) Hi Bateman! I’m Bateman! And you just took the Bate, Man! You’ve got no escape plan - hatred awaits, man! I’ll knock in your mandible! Eat your rhymes up like a cannibal! It’s understandable people nowadays are watching Hannibal, ‘Cause I’m creating the blood that you look at through telescopes, Which is the exact thing you did for eight hundred fuckin' episodes! Yet you’re only in ninety six? Who's stealing your thunder? Now it’s me! When it comes to killing, you’re my'' Baby Brother!'' Don’t know who I am, shitface? Then put down the drink and pick up a fucking book You’re the biggest sideshow-ass psychopath whereas I’ve got some real Killer Looks I’m fucking crazy, man! Handsome, slick AND Musical! You’re unsuitable! It's you AND your shows funeral! Leave this pussy in an alley! Add another murder to the talley, Man, I’ll fuck you sideways faster than your finale! Dexter: (0:43) I have a gruesome passion, and it was not fulfilled, So here we go again, Patrick, and the beans will spill, You Yuppy Scum, just keep your heads in the fridge, You’re ‘bout to get dissected, with just an inject of this syringe. Or how about keeping yourself and skeletons in the closet, You’re a classic schizophrenic, making feline deposits. All you do is lurk in the dark, with a sick and twisted heart, But how can you kill me when you’re scared of a'' business card?'' I’m cleaning the streets, you’re a disgusting disaster! Matter of fact,'' blood splatter’''s the way you’ll be captured! Villainous felon, fallen melancholy to Paul Allen, buddy And a sweaty, yelling, fella when Luis felt ya touching, You disgust me! Your make up and palates won’t save you now, Are you even listening? Or is your Walkman just too loud? You’ve made enough mistakes, murders, foul play and rapes, And you just took the Bate, but you can’t return your videotapes. Patrick Bateman: (1:12) Get behind me! Don’t let me'' unleash the beast!'' The only good Morgan’s a Morgan that’s deceased! This Is Not an Exit! ''There is no ending from where you start, I’ll rip out your heart! Bat-man just knocked it out of the Lunar Park! Dexter: (1:19) Two battles against you, but this isn’t one of your threesomes, And unlike your fiance, you can’t cheat the justice system. You’re not Hip To Be Square, you’re a pinnacle of pure evil, That must be stopped, even though no one will believe you. '''Announcer: (1:28)' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECI- AAUGH (The logo is shown covered in plastic, on a dissection table) huh.... huh? (A large knife comes down and stabs it, the screen goes black as a screech is heard) GAAAH! (The logo reappears) RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Dexter Patrick Bateman HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: ' ' Well, this is awkward! Category:Blog posts